


The Work of a Master

by ZephyrLegend



Series: The Kylo Ren Poetry Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Another one because I literally cannot help myself, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrLegend/pseuds/ZephyrLegend
Summary: "When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see: raw, untamed power."





	The Work of a Master

Your path is hatred, in one dimension

A tool to be used for bad and for worse

Wielded in decrepit claws, extension

A name spit across lips, a woeful curse

 

Shaped and molded into something amiss

Twisted and bitter, a living statue

No facet untouched, no action remiss

Work of a master, from one point of view

 

But no one can glean the heart of the stone

Imperfect, unstable, cracks showing through

The sword is not metal, but shattered bone

Unbalanced, unwieldy, strikes thrown askew

 

A pulsing heart may be your final prayer

When art comes alive, be wary, take care


End file.
